the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Agents of Olympic Industries
There are five specific branches of Olympic Industries and how the business operates and each of these branches produce very specialized agents with specific skills, knowledge, and expertise. To the public, these branches are departments that are subject to the same corporate laws applicable to the healthcare industry. They are monitored and inspected by the FDA and the AMA as well as many other government and public committees and organizations. The agents of each branch are exceptionally skilled at clandestine operations so to the casual observer there is never any sign of criminal activity. Only the Black Suit Order is completely hidden from prying eyes. The Black Suit Order The Black Suit Order are the main footsoldiers of Olympic Industires. These are the historic 'men in black', not to be confused by those MIB agents utilized by Jencorp. The BSO are the agents sent out to advise civilians that they have seen nothing, they rough up witnesses that refuse to accept their friendly advice which can include silencing the witness completely. The BOS are also the agents sent out to collect payments that certain villains owe to Olympic Industries, reposses equipment, and kidnap escaped projects and bioroids. Every single BSO agent is skilled in the use of firearms and martial arts. Many of them come from military backgrounds. Each agent is armed with a heavy duty blaster pistol, a secondary light pistol, a pair of tachyon hand binders, and radio communicators. Against a super hero a single BOS agent isn't much of a threat, but three or more can pose a serious danger to most heroes. The commander of the BOS is known only as Agent MK. He has been with Olympic Industries since its inception and is readily distinguished by the pair of red lightsabers he dual wields. Agent MK is deadly with these weapons, as a single slash can cut a normal person in half. He is skilled in several Asian martial arts and has been genetically modified by his employers with superhuman strength, durability, and telekinetic powers. He is a threat to any hero, alone or in pairs. Nobody knows exactly whom Agent MK is. It is suspected that he is in reality Micheal Philip King, a known escort and lover of Hecate Johnson a decade ago but whom subsequently vanished off of the face of the earth when Olympic Industries opened its doors to the public. Iteration OI Iteration OI is the branch responsible for making the medical technology that is shared with the world. These agents are engineers, computer programmers, IT specialists, and defensive hackers. They design and build the technologies that are subsequently inspected by and approved by the FDA and AMA. These are also the agents responsible for the programming and directives of the bioroids illegally created by Olympic Industries. They program the robots that are sold to up and coming villain masterminds and also design robots and weapons for the criminal underworld to spec. The head of Iteration OI is a young woman, hidden from the public, called Clamor. To look at this woman you'd never know she was a professional programmer: she's a hardcore punk with a bright pink mohawk, a face full of piercings, and a predisposition toward shockingly revealing black leather. Clamor is a natural cypher: she can read any language, code, or writing presented to her without error. She is also able to mentally take control of nearby computers and computer controlled technology and bend it all to her will. Clamor is known to hang out with both the Mesa Devils and Creepshow gangs of Darkness Falls. The Progenitors The Order of the Sash The Judas